Born to die another time
by heleablack
Summary: 1971. Je m'appelle Rosalie Alister, Serpendatarde, fiancée à Lestrange 5ème année. Bref, rien de bien palpitant me direz vous, une petite année tranquille en perspective. GROSSE BLAGUE . Et oui, il a fallut que je me retrouve melée aux affaires des Maraudeurs ( cc Black) que Dumbledore instaure "la coupe d'argent" et que bien sur j'y participe (contre mon grès toutefois...).
1. Chapter 1

The hardest word is...

 _Cher Jessie,_

 _Je sais pas trop comment trop te le dire… C'est assez délicat comme sujet….mais je peux plus te le cacher désormais…_

. .

Je reposai mon crayon.

L'eau ruisselait violement sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Déprimant. En effet, la pluie formait une telle couche qu'il était impossible de voir au travers des carreaux et pour couronner le tout, l'été s'était déroulé ainsi sans aucune accalmie. Comment étais-je sensée me concentrer avec ce bruit infernal ?

Je soupirai.

Enfin bon, passer son été en Angleterre était souvent synonyme de pluie et mauvais temps. J'aurais surement du accepter de passer ces grandes vacances en Espagne en compagnie de Narcissa Black et Cassioppée Purple …Ces deux filles se révélaient être mes meilleures amies et presque seules amies depuis la 1ere année. De plus, Narcissa était aussi ma cousine éloignée (nos grands-pères s'avéraient être frères). J'avais ainsi passé mon enfance en compagnie des Blacks et Purple (une autre branche des Blacks), deux familles de Sang-Purs connues pour leur pureté du Sang qui remonterait (apparemment) au 5eme après Jésus Christ mais aussi pour leur pratique plus que douteuse de la magie… Pour ma part, ma famille partageait également des liens très étroits avec ces deux familles bien que ce soit mon grand-père le seul vrai Black... En effet, il s'était marié avec une française et n'avait eu que des filles, par conséquent nous ne portions plus le patronyme des Black. Ce qui, avouons-le, avait surement achevé mon grands père est précipité sa mort, en plus du fait que sa fille ainée (ma mère) ait épousé un Moldu)… Ainsi, j'étais une Alister, mi-francaise mi anglaise, mi sorcière, mi moldu. J'avais toujours très honte de cette partie de ma famille « moldue » qui bien qu'en France , elle soit éminemment respectée pour leur statut de notable, mais qui restait tout de meme sans pouvoirs magiques… C'était d'ailleurs un sujet que mes camarades de classe ni mes meilleures amies n'abordaient (en fait je crois surtout que personne n'était au courant…). En effet, à chaque question sur mes origines françaises et cette famille de sorciers « inconnus » je me lancais toujour dans de vague explications arguant qu'ils étaient Cracmoles, obligés de fuir pendant les guerres mondiales, ont du caché leur statut de sorciers pour survivre…. Au point d'oublier de se faire recenser dans les registres du Ministère de la Magie ! Cependant, j'étais sure à 100% que la mère de Narcissa n'y croyait pas une seconde et d'ailleurs elle me regardait toujours avec une espèce de moue réprobatrice lorsque j'osais franchir la porte de sa maison. Enfin bon, grace aux efforts de mon grands père est de ma mère, j'avais reçus une éducation 100% Sang Pur et fréquentai Poudlard et ses hautes sphères…. J'étais meme fiancée à Rodolphus Lestrange (prévues depuis mes 11 ans). Cependant, grâce à Merlin, il ne s'était jamais intéressé a moi jusqu'à cet été, il m'avait laissé vivre ma vie, et lui la sienne. En effet, déjà que nous étions dans la même maison j'entendais pas mal de choses sur son compte mais en plus l'avoir comme fiancé amplifiait bien la chose… Durant les 3 dernières années, j'avais tellement entendu de fait sur sa vie sexuelle et ses conquêtes que je crois que je m'étais mise à espérer naïvement qu'il souhaitait pas non plus se marier avec moi. Espoir vite brisé. En effet, alors que j'étais à l'habituel banquet des Black pour fêter le solstice d'été et le début des vacances, il était apparu avec sa bande de Mangemort ( il faut bien dire ce qui est) et m'avait clairement fait comprendre que désormais, si il entendait ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur une liaison que je pourrais entretenir avec un autre, il me massacrait et le gars par la meme occasion. De plus, il m'avait aussi bien fait savoir que puisque pour lui s'était sa dernière année à Poudlard (contrairement à moi, il me restait 2 ans), il s'arrangerait pour me faire surveiller par ses adorables amis les années à venir. Tant de réjouissances en perspective. Plus sérieusement, j'avais un petit ami en Serdaigle qui allait devoir « dégager » vite fait si il voulait pas risquer sa tête ( et la mienne par la même occasion). Ca me rendait vraiment folle de devoir rompre à cause de lui avec Jessie McInnan depuis plus de 6 mois….Mais bon, je savais pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de s'opposer à Lestrange et surtout pour une amourette adolescente ( qui au final n'était pas non plus très sérieuse…).

Je me retrouvai donc actuellement à écrire une lettre de rupture. Génial. J'étais sure qu'il allait vraiment peter un cable et me maudire pendant 5 générations quand il apprendrait que j'étais fiancée à un Lestrange depuis mes 11 ans et que j'avais omis de lui en parler. Enfin bpn, c'était légitime car maintenant il se trouvait sur la Black List ( je hurle quel jeu de mot hum hum) de Lestrange et de ses gentils amis Mangemorts.

Bon, il fallait vraiment que je termine cette lettre avant d'aller diner en compagnie de mes parents en ce dernier soir des vacances. Demain, direction Poudlard.

Je finis rapidement ma lettre, j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose de nul et j'avais honte de lui écrire une si pitoyable lettre de rupture….

J'avais plier la lettre et accroché à Bianca notre oiseau familiale pour qu'il aille le porter chez McInnan. Vraiment je craignais. Le larguer juste la veille de la rentrée. Heureusement, nous étions pas dans la même maison….. Mais bon, ça faisait un nouvel ennemi à supporter, en plus des Maraudeurs.

Le diner passa rapidement, en silence comme d'habitude. Je repartis rapidement dans ma chambre, finir ma valise et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je sortis une cigarette « magique », c'était Adelaide, ma cousine française qui m'avait fait découvrir ça. Apparemment, c'était très en vogue chez les jeunes Moldus. Par contre, la première fois que j'avais gouté j'avais trouvé ca vraiment déguelasse mais bon au bout de quelque unes, je m'étais habituée et depuis tous les soirs je m'en grillais une dans ma chambre pour me détendre. J'allais devoir me sevrer ou bien trouver un moyen pour qu'Adelaide m'en ramène pour les prochaines vacances, car il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup. De quoi faire 5,6 pets à tout casser. Et oui, les moldus disaient « Pet » je meurs, il n'y a vraiment qu'eux pour trouver des noms comme ca. Navrant.

1 Septembre, Gare King Cross,

\- Cassie ! criai-je, en apercevant sa chevelure blonde platine.

Elle se retourna et me sourit à plein dent. _Youuuu plus d'appareil dentaire dis donc !_

Ma meilleure amie me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement conte de te voir Roseee! me dit-t-elle. J'ai passé un super été tu peux pas savoir , ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris.

Je n'en doutais pas une seconde que son été avait du etre « awesome » contrairement au mien.

-J'ai rencontré un gars en Espagne qui s'appellait Pedro, il était ultra canoon ! me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-Sérieusement Cassie ? Si, Walker l'apprend…. M'inquiétais-je.

En effet, je n'étais pas la seule à bénéficier d'un « fiancé » ultra jaloux. Elle aussi avait été promis des ses 11 ans à un Sang-Pur, Benjamin Walker, en 7 ème années comme Lestrange à Serpentard. Cependant, contrairement à Rodolphus, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à surveiller Cassie et ses fréquentations, l'interdisant formellement d'avoir un petit ami. Ce qui évidement, elle appliquait à Poudlard, mais des que les grands vacances arrivaient, on va dire qu'elle décompressait bien ah ah. Une multitude de petits amis défilaient, de toutes origines. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait même avouer avoir perdu sa virginité avec l'un deux… Ce qui était assez problématique étant donné que nous étions censées être pure et vierge lors de notre mariage.

\- T'inquiète Rose ! Il se doutera de rien, comme d'hab, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Merlin, pour vu qu'elle dise vrai…

Nous montâmes toutes les deux dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Le train était bondés et nous dûmes nous battre et virer des 1eres années pour progresser dans le couloirs.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tous les ans c'est la même ! Pestai-je.

Soudain, j'entendis la désagréable voix de Black et sa bande de bouffons qui lui tournaient autour s'approcher de nous.

\- Mais ca ne serait pas Cassie et Rosie ? Alors ces petites vacances entre Mangemorts c'était coool ? De bonne soirées à pratiquer la Magie Noire, je suppose ? Rahlalala ca me manquerait presque si je n'étais pas bannis de mon adorable famille…. Allez, dégagez maintenant mes cheres cousines s'il vous plais… Finit-il nettement plus menaçant en arrivant à notre hauteur.

Je le regardai dédaigneusement bien qu'il était nettement plus grand que mon petit mètre 63.

\- Black, toujours un plaisir de passer des vacances sans ton insupportable présence ! Répliquai-je. Et tu peux toujours te fourrer ta baguette dans ton anus si t'esperes qu'on bouge… Son compartiment est à nous, ajoutai-je.

Il eut cet insupportable sourire qui me donnait toujours des envies de meurtre.

\- Allez Rosie d'amour, il est ou ton petit ami Serdaigle ? Il doit surement t'attendre dans un autre compartiment vide pour que vous puissiez vous tripotez tranquillement à l'abris des regards… Ou du moins du regard de Lestrange.

J'accueillis sa remarque sans rien laisser transparaitre. _Ok ok no panic, il ne peut pas etre au courant de tout ça…._

\- La ferme Black, cracha-Cassie. Elle est ou ta tasspé de la semaine ? C'était quoi déjà en juin ? Une pouffssoufle ou une Gryffondor ? Oh attend, je me rappelle, c'était Alison Cho… elle a plutôt mal terminée si je me souviens bien, dommage qu'elle ait été tué par des Mangemort à cause des agissements de ses parents…. Elle se pencha près de lui. J'aurais peut etre du en parler à Walker, il aurait surement pu s'arranger pour l'épargner…. Oups, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

 _Ok là, on était vraiment dans la grosse merde_.

Je fusillai Cassie du regard.

Elle avait clairement dépassé les bornes ! Même moi, je trouvais ça franchement déguelasse de ressortir Alison Cho comme ça…. Bien que, je ne la connaissais qu'en tant que la « petite amie de Black qui a duré plus de 6 mois », elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. A cause de ses origines et surtout à cause des agissements de son père qui avait clairement pris position contre Voldemort qui montait de plus en plus en puissance.

La tension était à son paroxysme. Black semblait prêt à bondir sur Cassie si James ne le retenait pas ferment (et oui être jouer de Quiddictch ca muscle).

\- Holaaaa les gars, commençai-je, on se calme ok ? On vous laisse le compartiment dans notre grande bonté, allez viens Cassie, murmurai-je en la tirant par sa manche.

\- T'es morte Purple, je te préviens cette année tu vas bien la sentir passer…. Cracha Blak avec tellement de violence, que je me mis à remercier Merlin de ne pas être inclus dans la vengeance des Maraudeurs.

\- J'attends de voir ça Black, sourit Cassie. Que le jeu commence.

Et sur ces belles paroles pleines d'amitiés et de bon sentiments nous nous éloignâmes des Maraudeurs.

Lorsque nous fumes un peu éloignés, je lui murmurai :

\- T'as perdu la tete ou quoi ? La c'est pas une guerre qu'on va avoir mais un massacre, non une exécution !

\- Calme toi Rose, me dit-elle. Il est juste grand temps que la suprématie des Maraudeurs dans cette école prenne fin. Et que, les vrais sorciers puissent enfin jouir des privilèges qu'ils leurs sont dus…..

Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je dire ? J'approuvai clairement qu'il était temps que les Maraudeurs descendent de leur pied d'estale qu'ils s'étaient forgés au fils des années sans aucune légitimé (à part celle des grandes gueules et oui, avouons leurs belles gueules).

\- Je sais Cassie, soupirai-je. Mais là, je crois que tu ne mesures pas ce qu'on a déclenché….

Surtout que cette année j'avais prévu de la passer, pénarde, à me concentrer juste sur les buses et c'est tout. Mais là, clairement les Maraudeurs allaient faire de notre vie un enfer, et nous allions bientôt devoir aller ramper à leurs pieds pour les supplier de nous laisser une minute de répit… Surtout que nous n'avions pas tellement de soutient, nous trainions qu'entre nous, parlant aux autres Sang-Pur plus par respect pour leurs familles que par réelle sympathie.

\- T'inquiètes, me sourit-elle malicieuse, on va sortir le grand jeu nous aussi !

Et elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment sur notre droite qui se composait de Walker, Lestrange et leur bandes.

 _Par merlin…._

Cassiopée se faufila mine de rien dans le compartiment, minaudant et souriant à Walker.

\- Babe, tu devineras jamais ce qu'à fait Black et sa bande de bouffons ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux et l'entourant de ses bras.

 _C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, allez Rose ! Ouvre les yeux !_

Je restai à l'écart pendant que ma meilleure amie faisait son numéro de charme à son fiancé et les suppliant de nous protéger des prochaines attaques des Maraudeurs à notre encontre.

Je remarquai immédiatement le regard de Lestrange pesait sur moi. Ses yeux cherchaient à sonder mon esprit pour savoir quel rôle j'avais dans cette histoire et qu'elles étaient nos réelles intentions car il ne semblait guère dupe au petit jeu de la soudaine petite amie de Walker.

Je baissai les yeux et m'assis sur la banquette la plus loin de lui.

Clairement, je faisais ma tapette mais il m'inspirait vraiment que de la frayeur… Surtout que je savais qu'il était un des plus jeunes mangemorts à avoir rejoint les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui… Et, de plus, selon des sources assez fiables (Walburgra Black) il aurait été même présent lors du massacre de la famille d'Alison Cho et d'ailleurs, « il aurait bien pris son pied avec la petite Cho » aavant de la tuer.

Cette idée me donna la nausée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de songer que c'était, ce même homme qui était censé devenir mon mari…

Les minauderies incessantes de Cassiopée et le regard d'acier de mon _fiancé ou plutot meurtrier_ me fixait avec tellement d'instance que je ne pu supporter de rester une seconde de plus dans ce compartiment. Par conséquent, je prétextai soudain le fait de devoir aller me changer et quittait cet endroit devenu irrespirable pour moi.

Je quittai avec le plus naturellement possible la cabine (je l'esperai du moins) et me retrouvai dehors dans le couloir.

Toujours en quete des toilettes j'entendis une voix m'interpeller :

-Alors Rosie, il est ou ton fiancé ?

Je me retournai tétanisée. Jessie. Mon ex petit ami. Bordel de merde.

\- Heyy, jessie ça va ? Répondis-je avec hypocrisie. Alors, ces vacances en Thailande ?

Il me fusillait du regard.

\- Très bien jusqu'à ce que ma petite amie m'avoue qu'elle est fiancée depuis son enfance à un Mangemort.

 _Hum oui… effectivement il fallait s'y attendre._

\- Ecoute jessie, commencai-je. Je suis sincèrement désolée… Je pensais que cette histoire de mariage c'était juste un délire de nos parents et qu'au final personne nous obligerait à nous marier… Je baissais la voix. Mais je crois que je m'étais completement fourvoyée et que je vais belle et bien devoir me marier à lui…..

Je voyais bien qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Rose la non ? Tu sais ce mec, pardon, ton _fiancé_ a pris part au massacre de la famille d'Alison ? Tu sais, ma meilleure amie, bordel ! Et, il n'a pas fait que la tuer selon la Gazette, il en a bien profiter avant si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Je dus me retenir de ne pas vomir mon petit déjeuner. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer sur sa voix.

\- Je le sais très bien Jessie, repris-je en me tenant fermement à la porte des toilettes. Je le sais, imbécile, repris-je cette fois ci, tu crois que j'ignore ces agissements ? Si on restait ensemble, on signe tous les deux notre arrêt de mort, tu comprends ca ?!

Je vis son visage se radoucir. Il s'approcha de moi et m'attira contre lui.

 _Fais pas ca jessie !_

\- Rose, on est pas obligé de se séparer ! Je veux bien prendre le risque de perdre ma tete à cause de toi ! Tu sais très bien que ma famille est aussi Sang-Pur, si tu expliques ça à tes parents ils voudront surement bien annuler votre mariage ! Je t'en prie, murmura-ti-il près de mon oreille.

Il glissa doucement sa main contre mes hanches, descendant lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

\- On pourrait se cacher, Rose, acheva-t-il en m'embrassant lentement.

Je me laissai aller, bien consciente que nous nous trouvions en plein milieu d'un couloir devant les portes des toilettes, à la vue de tous et notamment de Lestrange. Et que j'emballais langoureusement mon Ex petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais Rosalie Alister se tape McInnan dans le Poudlard Express, railla la douce voix de cet enculé de Black.

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et je me retirai vivement de Jessie.

\- Allez, t'inquiètes pas sa reste entre nous Alister, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que Lestrange l'apprenne ! Que pourrait-il te faire ? Oh ! Surement la même chose qu'à Alison mais peut être en passant plus de temps sur les préliminaires, acheva-t-il singlant.

Je restai interdite. Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang car je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

\- Allez je vous laisse, il y en a qui ont vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…..

Alors qu'il me frôlait , il me chuchota :

\- J'espère sincèrement que ta virginité est intact, sinon il te reste qu' à prier que Lestrange ne décide pas lui-même de sauter l'étape des préliminaires et de passer directement au plus amusant…

Là je crois que vraiment j'allais vomir.

Je me retournai et vu Jessie visiblement gêné.

\- Babe, je crois qu'on devrait se donner un petit break quand même….commenca-t-il

 _Tapette._ Mais il avait raison, nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi, c'était trop dangereux.

Je retournai au compartiment et vu que Cassie était passée du plan « je minaude » à « je donne de ma personne ». En effet, elle embrassait à pleine bouche Walker et je pouvais voir les mains de celui-ci caresser ses fesses avec un tel air conquérant que ca en devenait malsain. _Répugnant._ S'il savait combien d'autres gars ont eu la chance de caresser ses fesses et surtout d'aller plus loin que _ca_ mon pauvre Walker.

Je m'assis face à Lestrange et tentai de soutenir son regard le plus naturellement du monde.

 _Non je n'étais pas entrain d'embrasser mon ex il y a peine 5 mins._

Il semblait lire mon trouble mais sans arriver à déterminer sa cause.

Il grogna légèrement quand le pelotage de Cassiopée et Walker commença à devenir presque des préliminaires.

\- Oh cassez-vous dans les toilettes, s'énerva-t-il.

Les deux jeunes amoureux (Beurk) rirent et décidèrent de calmer leurs ardeurs pour le plus grand bonheur des gens présents dans le compartiment, excepté Rogue. Gros porc.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombres, nous primes les habituelles calèches pour nous mener au château. S'en suivit, la répartition et la présentation des règles de base de Poudlard.

Rose, me chuchota Cassiopée, il faut vraiment que tu y mettes de ton tien aussi ! Rodolphus veut aussi que tu acceptes d'être sa petite amie et surtout que tu agisses comme telle, sinon ça ne marchera jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- J'ai aucune envie d'être sa femme Cassie, tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il a fait à Alison Cho !

Elle ne fut pas déconcertée et répondit du tac au tac :

\- Evidement que je le sais mais que veux-tu ? Ceux sont des Hommes rosis, si tu acceptais de jouer ton rôle, il n'irait surement pas voir ailleurs….

C'était une blague. Grosse blague.

Je cherchai des yeux Narcissa qui mangeait avec Malfoy et riait trop fort à ses blagues pour etre crédible.

\- Tu vois, Sissie, elle a compris ou était son intérêt…poursuivit Cassiopée.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à répondre, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves, bien que les temps se troublent et s'assombrissent de plus en plus, j'ai pris la décision afin d'assurer une plus grande cohésion au sein des élèves de prendre quelques mesures pour cette année à venir….

Que nous a concocté ce vieux fou encore….

Hello tout le monde, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec cette histoire (je connais pas bien le site n'y son fonctionnement du coup j'ai été obligé de reposter la meme histoire mais avec un titre un peu différent ... )

Voilà en esperant que ce premier chap vous ait plus... :) Dites moi si vous aimez bien pour le moment :3 ça me motiverait beaucoup pour continuer à poster régulierement ( c'est a dire toutes les semaines) 3


	2. Chapter 2

The Silver Gobelet

La salle retint son souffle. Dumbledore semblait sentir que l'ensemble des élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres car il esquissa un léger sourire. _Houla… c'est vraiment pas bon signe ça…Il a du vraiment peter un plomb sur ce coup._

\- Chers élèves, commença-t-il. En ces temps troublés, je me dois te tenter de raviver la flamme de solidarité qui, jadis, animait les 4 Fondateurs. Poudlard et ses maisons ne doit plus être un lieu de discorde et de rivalité, mais bien un endroit de fraternité et de bienveillance…C'est pour quoi, j'ai pris la décision d'instaurer la Coupe d'Argent non pas ouverte aux autres écoles de Sorcellerie mais bien inter-maisons ! Ajouta-t-il un sourire candide aux lèvre.

Il eut un grand silence.

\- Bon sang, murmura Cassie. Il a vraiment fumé la moquette ce vieux guignol !

A l'instar de ma meilleure amie je senti une vague d'agitation secouer les élèves et notamment chez les Gryffondors.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, cria l'un d'eux (ah Potter guère étonnant), en quoi va consiter exactement les épreuves ? Y a-t-il un rapport entre « la coupe de Nacre » qui s'était déroulée en 1939 ?

Dumbledore sourit en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Effectivement, mr Potter vous avez bien relu votre « Histoire de Poudlard »…. A la différence que les épreuves seront différentes, évidemment, et surtout seuls les 6ème et 7 ème années seront autorisés à participer…. Et a priori, il n'y aura pas de mort bien que je ne pourrais pas intervenir au sein même de l'épreuve…. C'est pourquoi je vous incite à la plus grande prudence avant de soumettre votre candidature dans la Coupe d'Argent…. Car une fois inscrit impossible de faire marche arrière.

Je crois que les mots « mort » et « incapacité d'action » du professeur ont suscité de vif intérêt chez mes camarades de ma Maison qui ont surement du voir une nouvelle façon d'éliminer plus facilement des Sang de Bourbe.

Je remarquai que la bande de Mangemort de Lestrange s'était lancée dans une vague de messe basse qui n'augurait rien de bon…..

\- De plus, continua ce type qui prétendait etre notre directeur, 3 bals animeront l'année au fils des vacances scolaires afin de favoriser l'entente entre vous tous et évidement… Vous devrez vous y rendre avec l'élève qui vous sera attribuez par tirage au sort …. Bon appétit !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il eut une grosse vague de protestation.

\- Hors de question, hurla Black en se levant. Je veux bien tout sauf des Serpendatards, ajout-a-til dédaigneusement.

\- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi Black répliqua Bellatrix.

\- Ah si ma charmante cousine me rejoint, je crois que vous devez vraiment songer à changer cette règle débile professeur, conclut-ironiquement Sirius.

\- Mr Black, vous comencez déjà l'année avec 3 heures de retenues, intervient ulcérée de colère Magonagal.

Bellatrix eut un rire (vraiment flippant) et lança un baiser vers son cousin.

\- Cassie en profita pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- J'espere vraiment que tous les Sang de Bourbe vont se porter volontaire pour ce jeu débile ! Regarde Walker et Lestrange je suis sure qu'ils vont se présenter, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

 _Ca tu peux en etre sure Cassie._

\- Oui, dis-je sans trop d'émotion. Ça va vraiment me faire chier de me taper un Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle pour aller à ces bals….

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle et vit Jessie qui avait symboliquement laisser un couvert vide pour rappeler Alison. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Une vague de dégout me retourna l'estomac et je fus incapable d'avaler plus qu'un bol de soupe malgre tous les victuailles qui apparurent comme par magie (hahah) sur les tables.

Le reste du repas passa dans l'agitation et l'excitation générale face à l'annonce de Dumbledore. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, nous regagnâmes le cachot et nos dortoirs rapidement à ma grande joie. Cependant, alors que j'allais monter dans le dortoir des filles, lorsqu'une main puissante m'attrapa par l'épaule.

Mon sang se glaça.

\- Hey, Rose, me murmura Lestrange d'une horrible voix doucereuse qui rappelait un serpent. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on soit clair toi et moi…

Il me força à lui faire face.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec ton petit ami de Serdaigle ? J'espère que tu as bien compris mon message de cet été ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant lentement ma joue. Tu es à moi désormais…Et tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis !

Je senti mon pouls d'accélérer dangereusement. J'opinai lentement.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il. Je crois que ta copine Cassie a bien compris ou était son intérêt…Il glissa lentement sa main contre mes reins et se colla à moi dangereusement, j'espère réellement que ce Jessie n'a pas pu te prendre cette virginité…qui m'appartient !

Mon sang se glaça une fois de plus, les paroles de Black me revirent de plein fouet. La peur me nouait tellement l'estomac que j'arrivai à peine à articuler ces quelques mots :

\- J'ai compris Lestrange, dis-je d'une voix blanche. Et, ne t'inquiètes pas à ce niveau-là, murmurai-je, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec lui.

Il eut un sourire terrifiant. Il embrassa mes lèvres lentement. J'eu envie de m'arracher à lui mais la peur me figeai nette.

\- J'ai terriblement hâte que tu m'appartiennes complètement… susurra-t-il.

Il me relâcha et sans alla à la suite vers ses compères qui étaient assis autour de la cheminée.

J'eu besoin de quelques secondes pour me remettre complètement.

Je remontai lentement les marches de mon dortoir et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain en marmonnant une excuse de « règle » à Cassie et Narcissaa qui discutaient joyeusement.

Pour ainsi dire, je n'eu même pas la force de pleurer tellement j'étais sous le choc. Je me mis à trembler violement sous la douche qui pourtant était pourtant bouillante. Je laissai l'eau ruisseler sous mon corps quelques temps puis me séchai. Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain et pris à part à leur conversation en espérant me chasser Lestrange des pensées. Cependant, mon répit fut de courte durée quand Cassie aborda le sujet des « fiancés ».

\- En fait, commença Cassie, je regrette d'avoir autant trompé Walker… Il est vraiment ADORABLE, en plus il est plutôt virile, je l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça…finit-elle songeuse.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles enfin vers le droit chemin, s'enthousiasma Narcissa. J'avais tellement peur pour toi ! Imagine si Walker avait su ou l'apprend un jour….

\- Les filles, commençai-je. Je sentie leurs regards soudainement peser sur moi. Rodolphus vient de me parler il y a, à peine 5 mins…..

\- Je le savais ! S'écria Cassie. Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder du repas….

\- Super…. Alors que j'allais leur dire qu'il me terrifiait, je sentis mon courage m'abandonner.

\- Oui, il veut qu'on officialise je crois, répondis-je avec le sourire le plus hypocrite que je n'ai jamais fait je crois.

\- Trop biiiien ! s'écria Cassiopée en me serrant dans ses bras. Je sens vraiment que cette année va etre géniale !

Narcissa sourit mais depuis le temps que je la connaissais ( depuis toujours en fait étant donnée que nos familles avaient un lien de parenté assez étroit), je remarquai que son sourire sonnait faux… Avait-elle aussi peur de Malfoy ? L'aimait-elle vraiment comme elle le prétendait ? A vrai dire, je ne savais pas grand-chose sur Narcissa… Elle était la Black que je préférai (qui peut apprécier Bellatrix à part son horrible mère ? ). Elle était à la fois douce et discrète mais extrêmement buté ( comme tous les Blacks….). Cependant, derrière ses faux airs de Sang-Pure égoïste et imbue d'elle-même qu'elle tentait de véhiculer à tout prix, je savais qu'elle n'était (tout comme moi) victime de sa famille et des choix qu'ils nous imposaient. Ainsi, toutes deux avions acceptées sans rechigner ses mariages arrangés, de multiplier les bals, les cours de bien séance sans nous opposer une seule fois contre nos parents…. Cependant, contrairement à moi et Cassie, elle n'avait jamais émis ne serait-ce qu'une critique envers Malfoy, elle lui était dévouée depuis la 1 ère année…. J'avais fini par croire qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui… Mais, depuis cette été j'avais remarqué que quelque chose la tracassait, elle jouait son role de « miss parfaite » avec trop de ferveur que l'hypocrisie transparaissait.

\- Au fait ! M'exclamai-je. Vous n'allez jamais devener ce que ma cousine m'a fait découvrir en France !

Je senti leurs attentions se fixer.

\- Vas y montre nous ça ! s'exclama Cassie complètement excitée.

Je jetai un regard à Sissi qui elle aussi semblait soudainement moins grave et intéressée.

Je me levai et parti à la recherche de la « Weed » que ma cousine m'avait ramené.

\- OOOOh on dirait tu sais le truc que les Moldus fument la ! commença Cassie interloquée.

\- C'est encore mieux les filles, dis-je.

Je m'assis et commençai à rouler lentement le tabac et la weed comme elle me l'avais appris au cours de l'été. Elles étaient toutes les deux suspendues à mes gestes. J'allumais à l'aide d'un briquet ( et oui autant tout faire à la Moldue).

Je tirai une bouffée et laissai la « weed » m'envahir. Cet état de détente et de tranquilité que j'avais gouter durant toutes les vacances revient.

\- Allez y, dis-je en leur tendant le « pet », vous allez voir vous allez aimer c'est magique !

Cassie prit le joint sans hésiter tandis que Narcissa semblait plus réticente.

\- Wahouuuuu, s'exclama-t-elles après avoir gouter.

\- C'est vraiment génial ce truc ! Va falloir nous en procurer ! Continua Cassie.

Je souris. J'en étais sure… Rien de mieux pour décompresser.

\- Ouais, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour faire venir ça de France… Mais pas un mot aux autres… C'est illégal chez les Moldus et si Mme Pomfresh découvrait ça je suis sure qu'elle trouverait un moyen de l'interdire… Comme l'alcool, concluai-je.

Pas de problème, Rose, sourit Cassie en reprenant une bouffée. Motus et bouche cousues…..

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Nous passâmes la soirée à fumer ce truc de Moldue, allongées sur nos lits avec un fond de musique des « Spacies Witches ».

Disclamer ********

je ne fais pas l'apologie de la drogue et de la weed evidement x)! je trouve juste interéssant de placer quelques trucs de "moldus" dans l'histoire ... surtout les années 70/80 furent des années rockn'roll et j'ai envie d'ajouter un brin de "thuglife" aux sorciers de cette génération... ;)

Prochain chapitre soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A good year ….

\- Roseeee ! cria la voix de Cassiopée depuis notre salle de bain. Lève toi, on va être vraiment en retard ! Reprit-elle.

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

En effet, le réveil était tout particulièrement difficile pour ce premier jour de l'année scolaire, surtout que nous avions passées la plus grande partie de la nuit à rire, écouter de la musique et fumer de la drogue Moldue.

\- J'arrive ! marmonai-je.

Je me levai lentement, ramassai mon uniforme que j'avais préalablement préparé la veille et rejoins Cassie dans la salle de bain.

\- Whaouuu la tete de déterrée que tu tires ! rit-elle.

\- Tait toi Cassie veux-tu et finis de te maquiller pour plaire à Walker ! ajoutai-je en la taquinant puis en la poussant dehors sans ménagement.

\- Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, Rose ! Il adore les filles maquillées Lestrange !

Je soupirai.

C'était bien vrai, toutes les fois où il était sorti avec des filles, elles étaient toutes sur maquillées, tels des pots de peintures guindés dans des robes de sorcières (qu'elles remontaient toute plus courte qu'accoutumer). Affligeant.

Je passai rapidement sous la douche, enfilai mon uniforme, mis un peu de mascara et un léger rouge à lèvre pour rehausser la pâleur de mon visage.

Je m'observai quelques secondes dans le miroir.

La fille qui me rendit mon regard me paraissait totalement étrangère. En effet, cela faisait bien des années que je me regardais plus dans le miroir et tout particulièrement depuis la mort de la meilleure amie de Jessie. A vrai dire, je me dégoutais. Mon corps me dégoutait. Le rôle que je jouais pour toute cette population de Sang-Pure assoiffée de pouvoir, de richesse me dégoutait.

Je songeai alors à Narcissa. Elle et moi étions pareilles, des pauvres hypocrites de la noblesse qui n'avaient pas la force de se rebeller comme Black l'avait fait et qui subissait donc l'emprise malsaine de leur famille.

J'eu un pauvre sourire. Pathétique. Black a bien raison.

-Bon, tu es prete Rose là ? Sissie est déjà partie depuis 15 mins ! m'interpella Cassiopée.

 _Toujours ponctuelle, sissie. Vraiment pas surprenant. Walbruga les avait bien éduqué sur ce point là… Meme Black avait gardé cette qualité !_

Je jetai un dernier regard à mon reflet.

La fille aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc, coupé court au niveau des épaule avec une robe émeraude épousant sa taille menue me rendue le meme regard triste.

 _Bon on se motive merde !_

Je callai un sourire surfait sur mes lèvres et rejoins ma meilleure amie qui patientait sur le pan de la porte.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers de notre dortoir, remontâmes les cachots pour enfin arriver dans la Grande Salle qui était complètement bondée.

J'aperçue Jessie qui était à la table des Serdaigle, toujours un couvert vide pour Alison. Je n'eu pas le luxe d'aller lui parler, pour au moins tenter de vraiment clarifier notre situation, lui expliquer à quel point j'étais désolée mais je ne contrôlais pas les faits et gestes de Lestrange….Quand je sentie une main puissante m'attirer contre lui.

Mon sang se glaçait. Ma respiration se bloqua. Je crus m'étouffer littéralement.

Ses mains se posèrent avec force contre mes hanches, il respira lentement mes cheveux et chuchota :

\- Tu es bien jolie ce matin Rosalie, j'ose espérer que c'est pour moi et pas cet imbécile de Serdaigle !

Il me força à s'assoir au cotés ses amis Mangemort, puis colla immédiatement sa main contre ma cuisse et lança un sourire doucereux à Jessie qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

J'osai à peine lever les yeux, tellement j'avais peur de voir la haine qu'éprouvait mon ex petit ami à ce moment précis envers moi. J'étais sure que Jessie pensait que j'étais parfaitement partante pour être en couple avec Lestrange et que je faisais ça juste pour le faire enrager.

Je pu clairement observer le petit air satisfait de Lestrange quand il remarqua que j'étais terrorisée quand il me vit trembler pour me servir mon bol de lait.

D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer doucement contre mon oreille :

\- Allons, allons, Rosie, il ne faut pas avoir peur…..

J'eu un mouvement de dégout mais je tentai de le cacher au maximum. D'autant plus, je vis Black qui avait le regard plonger sur notre direction. Je voyais clairement la haine dans ses pupilles aciers.

 _Vraiment une bonne année en perspective dis donc…_

Je vis Cassie qui rigolait à gorger déployée à une quelconque blague pas drole de son nouveau « petit ami ». Je connaissais par cœur ses manières pour séduire les garçons…

\- Bon, il est l'heure les gars, commença Flavius McArty, un des supers amis mangemorts de Lestrange et Black. Je crois qu'en plus le vieux fou à vraiment prévu de renforcer la « solidarité » intermaison en nous imposant encore plus de cours communs… !

Tout le monde rala.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Pialla Cassie. Je suis sure on va se taper des Gryffondor tss !

Narcissa comme moi resta interdite.

Je me levai d'un coup, à la grande surprise de Lestrange qui me lança un regard mauvais.

J'eu le courage (alleluja) de lui retourner son regard noir et d'essayer d'entamer une évasion de la Grande Salle au coté de Narcissa. Cependant, Lestrange me rattrapa par le poignet et m'attira rageusement contre lui.

\- Hé, crachais-je !

Il ne lacha pas sa prise et me força à embrasser ses levres. D'ailleurs, à mon plus grand damne ce ne fut pas un simple « baiser » mais il s'employa clairement à entroduir sa langue dans ma bouche.

 _Sale connard !_

Je décidai de lui mordre rageusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il grogna et se recula violement.

Je me dégageai et quittai la Grande Salle.

Arrivées près de notre 1ere salle d'après l'emploi du temps que nous avions récupéré auprès des Préfets en Chefs.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, commença Narcissa. Lestrange ne rigole pas… Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'énerver… Cela serait plus simple pour toi…Tu ne gagneras jamais contre lui… Et tu le sais.

\- Et faire comme toi ? Ripostai-je du tac au tac.

Je m'en voulu immédiatement quand je surpris l'ombre qui passa furtivement sur son visage, signe qu'elle avait bien été blessée par mes paroles.

\- Peut-etre… Mais tu verrais ça t'éviterait des ennuis… !

Nous eûmes pas tellement le loisir de continuer notre conversation que les élèves de notre Cours de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal arrivèrent.

Une professeure que nous n'avions jamais vu encore s'avança à petits pas rapides vers nous. Elle portait des cheveux cours au niveau du menton, le regard déterminé à mater des élèves de 5 èmes années coute que coute.

\- Taisez-vous ! Et rentrez ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Nous rentrames dans la classe soudain silencieux.

 _Génial ! Une prof complètement psycho rigide.. Une deuxième Macgo !_

Nous nous installâmes rapidement. Et, je pris place aux cotés de Narcissa et Cassie.

\- Cette année, commença-t-elle. Au vus des évènements, des années qui je le crains, s'annoncent de plus en plus sombres…. Notre directeur a décidé que désormais les Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal feraient l'objet, d'un suivi particulier. En effet, vous serez parrainé par un 7 ème années, qui sera en charge de vous aider à améliorer vos sortilèges… Car jusque-là, le niveau demandé aux BUSES est absolument exécrable et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas avec ça que vous allez vous défendre contre Vous-Savez-Qui…. Donc, je vais vous attribuer des élèves…

Il eut une vague de protestation au sein de la salle.

Jenny Galingher s'égosilla :

\- C'est une blague ? On va encore devoir se retrouver avec des bouseux des autres maisons ? C'est hors de question ! C'est pas avec des Poufssoufle que je vais apprendre à me défendre !

\- C'est pas faux ! Ils savent meme pas faire un ALOMORA en 7 année, on est mal barré les gars… Vous souvenez de Jonh Galin ? Il avait raté ses ASPIC à cause de ça.. Comment il a pu arriver jusque-là d'ailleurs… ? enchaina Alice Maliser

Il s'en suivit un grand d'éclat de rire de l'assemblé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Maliser, vous serez entre de bonnes mains… Ah oui, vous serez avec Petigrow ! Je suis sure qu'il sera se montrer à votre hauteur ! répliqua notre professeure.

 _Super, les Maraudeurs étaient bien de la partie…_

\- Bon, taisez-vous maintenant je vais vous énoncer la liste de vos partenaires !

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Pourvu que j'échappe à Black, sinon ma vie allait vraiment être un enfer !

Emma Amo avec Tehran Macgellis, Rosalie Alister, Sirius Black, Jennifer Burton, Alphaes Curter….

Ok…. Clairement la ça s'annonçait mal. Bon après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment vraiment après moi qu'il en avait, n'est ce pas ?

Je jetai un regard atterré à mes amies.

\- C'est une blague, murmurai-je.

Le reste de la liste fut rapidement énoncé, et le cours commença malgré un léger broua de protestations.

L'heure passa beaucoup trop vite à mon gout car, nous devions rejoindre nos « partenaires » dès la fin du cours pour voir quel était notre « niveau ».

\- Je refuse, m'égosillai-je en sortant du cours. C'est impossible ! C'est quoi le problème de ce vieux timbré ?! Depuis, toute l'histoire de Pourdlard, cela n'a jamais été fait !

Je poursuivis mon chemin vers la bibliothèque complètement énervée.

A mes côtés, Narcissa ne disait pas grand-chose, elle avait hérité d'Alexandra Cho et Cassie de Remus Lupin.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'antre de Mme Pince, une vieille fille de 25 ans qui passait son temps à faire des « chut » intempestifs.

Je regardai vite fait la pièce à la rechercher de cet insupportable Maraudeur.

Je ne pas la peine de le chercher plus longtemps, qu'il plongea sur moi tel un vautour.

\- Alors, Allister, il te suffit plus Lestrange ? T'as envie d'un deuxieme 7 ème année ? Oh mais tu as ce jeune Serdaigle de ton age aussi si je m'abuse… Claironna-t-il tout fort.

\- Tais-toi ! m'écriai-je. Et cesse de parler de Jessie comme si c'était toujours mon petit ami sil te plais… continuai-je rageusement.

Il eut un insupportable petit sourire au coin.

\- Ahaha, alors ce petit épisode de roulage de pelle en pleine salle commune avec Lestrange était bien vrai…

Je ne relevai pas tellement le souvenir du baiser avec Lestrange me révulsait et détournai le regard en espérant ne pas vomir su Black.

\- Bon, continuai-je le plus neutre possible. On va s'assoir ?

\- Allons dans le parc plutot, charmante cousine Alister, susurra-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard dédaigneux.

Ahaha maintenant Black s'amusait à rappeler notre « lien » de parenté. Quelle connerie !

Je quittai à contre cœur l'entre de Mme Pince qui me protégeait plus ou moins du courroux de Black.

Nous trouvâmes une place près de la tour des Gryffondor à l'abris des regards.

\- Bon, à nous deux Alister, commença-t-il en sortant sa baguette. Montre-moi ce qu'une Serpandarde est capable !

C'est une blague Black ? Tu comptes faire un duel, contre une 5 ème année ? Je ne pensais pas que ….

Je n'eut pas le loisir de terminer qu'il me jetait un sort.

\- Apelligo ! cria-t-il.

Je répliquai par un « Protégo » rapide.

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Ca me rassure, tu as quelques réflexes, Allister….

\- Tu crois quoi, je suis pas en Pouffsouffle hein ! Bon, c'est bon tu es content ? D'ailleurs il était nul ton sort là….

Son sourire ne cessa de s'élargir ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- T'as quoi Black à sourire comme un imbécile ? Commentai-je.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je sentis mon souffle se couper. En effet, un violent coup (de « vent » ?) me projetai au sol.

Black se pencha contre moi.

\- Ce « stupide » sort à la particularité d'avoir un effet « boonrang »… Ton protégo n'a eu juste l'effet de le renvoyer un peu plus loin que prévu….dit-il.

Je le regardai avec haine et me relevai, le souffle toujours coupé.

Whaaou violent ce sort tout de meme…

Bon, tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on apprend en 5 eme année déjà ? Je me souviens plus trop de tout ça…. Continua -t-il goguenard. Il va falloir améliorer, Lestrange n'a pas l'air aussi doux que moi Alister … vu comment il a traité Alison, ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il te réserve le même sort… Mais ça sera surement un peu plus violent quand il apprendra que tu t'es tapé Jessie pendant tout l'été malgre sa formelle « interdiction »…

C'est la que je fus pris d'un violent gout de sang totalement ingérable (et oui surement mon côté Moldue) je me jetai sur lui et tentai de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Connard ! criai-je.

Il fut surpris car il évita de justesse le coup que je tentai de lui asséner. Néanmoins, il ne se démonta pas et me lança un « Vatelis Vago » et je me retrouvai projeter au sol.

\- Alors, princesse, on veut se battre à la Moldue ?


End file.
